


Я иду искать

by Vitce



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждую субботу Цуна отправляется играть в странную игру</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я иду искать

**Author's Note:**

> Кагомэ-кагомэ — японская детская игра. Один из детей выбирается «демоном», он закрывает глаза и садится. Остальные дети водят вокруг него хоровод и поют игровую песню. Когда песня заканчивается, «демон» называет имя того, кто стоит за его спиной, и, если «демон» оказался прав, этот человек заменяет «демона».

Горячее, желтовато-прозрачное, будто слюдяное солнце жарит с самой макушки неба, давит на плечи. Цуна запрокидывает голову и щурится в прозрачную синь, прикрывая глаза ладонью. Сзади кто-то болезненно и одышливо жалуется на жару, спеша в кондиционированный воздух магазинов. А солнце течет меж пальцев, на просвет они пурпурно-алые, как клубничная карамель.  
Над асфальтом плавится раскаленный воздух, но Цуна только улыбается немного нервно и идет вдоль по улице, вглядываясь в лица прохожих.  
– Кагомэ, кагомэ, птичка в клетке, когда, когда же ты выйдешь? – шепчет он старую детскую песенку. Когда-то в детстве он терпеть не мог эту игру – ему вечно казалось, что все друзья сбежали, а за спиной стоит не один из игроков, а самый настоящий демон.  
Лето звенит цикадами, накатывает густым запахом нагретой травы и земли, и Цуну слегка ведет, то ли от жары, то ли от засевшего в животе предвкушения. Так всегда бывает по субботам. Город разворачивает перед ним сеть притихших улиц, затопленных солнечным золотом, и направления лишены смысла. На перекрестках Цуна не останавливается, не задумывается, позволяя телу решать за себя. Он мог бы, наверное, идти с закрытыми глазами: внутри у него магнит, который тянет неудержимо в нужную сторону.  
Направо. Еще направо. Небольшой рынок оглушает смесью фруктовых ароматов, зелени и специй. Мелькают кондитерские, кинотеатры, развлекательные центры и магазины техники. Намимори – небольшой город, но и по нему можно блуждать долго, почти бесконечно.  
Цуна вздрагивает от любого красного отблеска рядом, от неожиданной вспышки светофора вдоль позвоночника стекает короткая волна мурашек, а над верхней губой собираются капельки пота. Цуна слизывает их и морщится от горького привкуса. Хочется пить, язык высох и приклеился к небу, но останавливаться нельзя – ощущение, будто под ребра впился крючок с крепкой леской, за которую кто-то иногда резко и болезненно дергает.  
Ветер деликатно гладит его спину поверх прилипшей майки. Он слишком горячий, чтобы освежать и приносить облегчение, только слегка подсушивает пот.  
– Кагомэ, кагомэ, – снова повторяет Цуна, растягивая слова, – птичка в клетке. Когда же ты выйдешь?.. – на губах горько от запаха цветущих вдоль улицы магнолий.  
– На исходе рассвета  
Цапля с черепахой поскользнулись.  
Кто стоит у тебя за спиной? – отзывается сзади тонкий голос, какой-то неловкий и срывающийся.  
Цуна ничего не говорит. Ему нет нужды угадывать, у него были многие субботы, что предшествовал этой, и глупая детская считалочка теперь скорее приветствие и шутка для двоих. Цуна оборачивается и вглядывается в того, кто стоит за ним, с мучительно сжавшимся сердцем. У Мукуро тощие детские коленки, исцарапанные и оклеенные пластырями, в рисунках Хелло Китти, темные косички с розовыми резинками и два воздушных шарика, зажатые в замызганной, испачканной засохшим шоколадом ладошке.  
– Бра-а-атик, хочешь шарик? – тянет Мукуро, и его правый глаз мерцает алым из-под пушистой, как у пони, челки. От знакомой улыбки сердце проваливается куда-то в живот, бьется там, отдаваясь в горле и кончиках пальцев.  
– Спасибо, – Цуна прижимает ладонь к горлу, пытаясь успокоить сорвавшееся дыхание. Каждый раз, когда в очередную субботу он выходит из дома, ему начинает казаться, что все предыдущие встречи просто приснились ему, или, еще хуже, что он все еще лежит на грязном полу в подвале Кокуе Ленд, а Мукуро показывает ему затяжную иллюзию жизни. Если думать об этом слишком долго, можно сойти с ума. – Конечно, хочу.  
Веревочка у шарика тоже испачкана шоколадом, она липнет к пальцам, пахнет на жаре приторно и неприятно.  
– Я хочу к реке, – Мукуро складывает руки на груди, чуть откидываясь назад. Даже будучи ростом не выше метра, он умудряется смотреть немного свысока.  
Цуна кивает поспешно и потеряно. Столько времени прошло, а он до сих пор не может привыкнуть к смене чужих лиц перед глазами. До сосущей пустоты в животе, до зуда пальцах ему хочется прикоснуться к Мукуро, дотронуться до его волос, провести ладонью по щеке. Если бы только увидеть его – настоящего!  
– В чем дело, Цуна? – Мукуро плавным завораживающим движением покачивается с носка на пятку. – Тебе не нравятся маленькие девочки? – он смеется тихо и так соблазнительно-вкрадчиво, что Цуну слегка мутит. – А если так? – его голос звучит откуда-то со стороны. У этого тела усталые морщинки возле губ и сумки с покупками. Цуна выдыхает сквозь зубы и качает головой. Ему совсем не хочется думать о том, скольких же когда-то оцарапало опасное лезвие.  
– Тебе нравится эта игра, – замечает он и запускает пальцы в волосы – короткий нервный жест. Когда говоришь с Мукуро, трудно предугадать, что он сделает дальше.  
– Тебе тоже, – тот тянет его за подол майки детской ладошкой, пачкая ткань шоколадом. – Иначе ты бы не приходил. Ну же, пошли к реке.  
Цуна приоткрывает рот возмущенно, но молчит, не зная, что ему ответить. Горячий воздух забивает горло. Ему немного странно все время смотреть вниз. В прошлый раз у Мукуро были коротко стриженные черные волосы, оливковая кожа, под которой жгутами ходили мышцы, и тонкий шрам, рассекающий уголок губ, отчего привычная улыбка обретала новый кривоватый насмешливый излом. Каждый раз Цуна поражается, как легко и ловко Мукуро влезает в их тела, будто в ладно скроенный костюм, отлично сидящий по фигуре. А ведь ему должно быть неудобно внутри хрупкого ребенка или в теле килограммов на двадцать тяжелее, чем он привык. Но нет ни скованности движений, ни нарушения координации. Тоненькие детские пальчики отлично слушаются Мукуро, когда он поглаживает ладонь Цуны.  
– Перестань, – Цуна жалобно и растеряно поднимает брови, – не надо так.  
– Боишься, что прохожие посчитают тебя педофилом? – Мукуро смеется еле слышно.  
– Вовсе нет! – Цуне душно и стыдно. Мукуро всегда удается поддеть его. – Я просто даже не знаю…  
Ему всегда хотелось знать, чувствует ли Мукуро прикосновения к своим телам, или же он лишь кукловод, дергающий за ниточки? Ощущает ли он горячее дыхание солнца на своей макушке, горьковато-влажный ветер с реки, запах травы и земли?  
– Ну, что стоишь? – Мукуро глядит из-под челки, и на детском лице его привычная улыбка немного ехидна. Наклонившись, он поспешно стаскивает белые сандалии, ступает в траву – по лицу пробегает легкая тень или судорога, не понять. Цуна смотрит, как он бредет по газону к воде, приподнимая подбородок и подставляя лицо ветру. Представить его настоящим, высоким, жестким, тонкокостным и угловатым – легче легкого. Только в груди щемит.  
Подойдя к берегу, Цуна опускается рядом, и, не удержавшись, кладет ему на макушку ладонь и проводит, слегка ероша челку. Мукуро недовольно косится на него. Босыми ногами он гоняет зеленовато-прозрачную воду кругами. Цуна стягивает кроссовки и следует его примеру. Вода ласковая, теплая, но откуда-то из глубины поднимается прохлада. Мукуро капризно изгибает губы, приводя волосы в порядок.  
– Будешь так делать, в следующий раз приду в теле борца сумо, – Цуна прижимает ладонь ко рту, приглушая смешок. Мысль о следующих встречах сворачивается в груди, греет, как собственное маленькое солнце. Его тепло на самом деле отравлено знанием, где все это время будет Мукуро.  
– Как ты там? – Цуне давно хочется спросить это. Что происходит с Мукуро в Вендикаре, не знает даже Хром. А может, знает, но не хочет говорить об этом Цуне. – Я имею в виду, совсем там.  
Мукуро молчит так долго, что Цуне уже кажется, что он не ответит.  
– Не знаю, – звучит наконец. – Холодно. И все.  
Цуна поспешно и неловко трогает его за руку, жалея, что спросил.  
– Мы… я обещаю, что доберусь туда. – Мукуро никогда не отвечает на эти его обещания. По его спокойной, печальной улыбке видно, что он не верит в них, просто наслаждаясь возможностью ускользнуть, ненадолго выбраться из своей тюрьмы. Пусть Хром хватает сил лишь на один день в неделю, пусть Мукуро не может даже создать иллюзию своего облика, это лучше, чем ничего. – Еще долго?  
Мукуро неопределенно пожимает плечами – значит, времени почти не осталось. Цуна прикрывает глаза, рассматривая мерцающую на солнце реку, далекую арку моста, ряды светлых домов, и ему кажется, что лето разом блекнет.  
– Сейчас, – это слишком быстро, слишком коротко и мимолетно, Цуна никогда не успевает подготовиться к короткому резкому слову. Пламя тумана клубится, завивается дымными кольцами, а потом узкая бледная ладонь накрывает его макушку, гладит и взлохмачивает пряди. Цуна зажимает рот ладонью, глядя снизу вверх на Мукуро. Тот улыбается, и Цуна прижимает ладонь еще сильнее, часто-часто моргая. Глаза жжет, и он боится, что вот-вот позорно расплачется.  
Мукуро обхватывает его лицо ладонями, с неторопливой нежностью человека, который все равно опоздал на все поезда. У них – как-то они засекли по секундомеру – минута восемнадцать секунд. Цуна роняет руки вдоль тела и подается вперед. Мукуро целует его жадно, но легко и невесомо. Только ощутив, как влажное касание его языка становится похожим на ласку ветра, Цуна понимает, что уже все. Пальцы цепляют невесомый туман, оседающий на коже каплями воды, во рту тает слабый горьковатый привкус. Цуна катает его на языке, лелеет, не давая раствориться без остатка. Когда исчезает последний алый отсвет правого зрачка, Цуна устало падает на траву и глядит, как уходит растерянная, слегка оглушенная девочка, чье тело занимал сегодня Мукуро.  
Цуна возвращается совсем другими улицами, или, может, просто закат перекрашивает город до неузнаваемости. Все золотое, медное, густо-алое, и Мукуро смотрит на Цуну глазами прохожих, скользит в отражениях витрин, в дыхании ветра. Над самыми крышами плывет круглый яростно-красный зрачок солнца, ехидно подмигивающий ему в спину.  
Цуна идет - и ждет новой встречи.


End file.
